Attack No.1
|released = April 17, 2019 |start = November 29, 2018 |end = December 9, 2018 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Time Repeat ~Towa ni Kimi wo Omou~ (2018) |Next1 = Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi (2019)}} Attack No.1 (アタックNo.1) was an Engeki Joshibu musical starring ANGERME."アンジュルム主演『全労済ホール／スペース・ゼロ提携公演 演劇女子部「アタックNo.1」』FC2次受付のお知らせ" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2018-09-11. It is the first stage adaptation of the volleyball manga of the same name by Urano Chikako, which was originally published from 1968 to 1970 and was also an anime TV series from 1969 to 1971. It ran from November 29 to December 9, 2018 at Zenrosai Hall/Space Zero in Shinjuku. The DVD was released on April 17, 2019 and includes a photobooklet. Synopsis The volleyball manga and sports anime that is known as a monumental work. Ayuhara Kozue entered Fujimi High School and tried joining the volleyball club. Hayakawa Midori got into a fight at the national junior high volleyball tournament and has grown a one-sided rivalry. Their friendship opens up conflict, reconciliation, and unity. Can Kozue and the Fujimi High School volleyball club become the best in Japan?! This first stage adaptation is a moving production about the sweat, tears, and friendship of high school girls who dedicate their youth to volleyball. Cast ;From ANGERME *Wada Ayaka as Ayuhara Kozue (鮎原こずえ) (lead role) *Nakanishi Kana as Onuma Miyuki (大沼みゆき) *Takeuchi Akari as Yagisawa Kaori (八木沢香) *Katsuta Rina as Ayuhara Hitomi (鮎原瞳) *Murota Mizuki as Ishihara Matsue (石原松枝) *Sasaki Rikako as Makimura Kyoko (真木村京子) *Kamikokuryo Moe as Hayakawa Midori (早川みどり) (lead role) *Kasahara Momona as Obata Suzume (小幡すずめ) *Funaki Musubu as Yagisawa Katsura (八木沢桂) *Kawamura Ayano as Yagisawa Shizuka (八木沢静) ;From CHICA#TETSU *Ichioka Reina as Fujimi High School volleyball club member A (富士見高校バレー部員Ａ) *Shimakura Rika as Fujimi High School volleyball club member B (富士見高校バレー部員Ｂ) *Nishida Shiori as Fujimi High School follower C (富士見高校取り巻きＣ) / Teradoin High School volleyball club member C (寺堂院高校バレー部員Ｃ) *Eguchi Saya as Fujimi High School follower B (富士見高校取り巻きＢ) / Teradoin High School volleyball club member B (寺堂院高校バレー部員Ｂ) ;From Engeki Joshibu * as Fujimi High School follower A (富士見高校取り巻きＡ) / Teradoin High School volleyball club member A (寺堂院高校バレー部員Ａ) ;Others *Mahiro Erika as Shimizu Haruko (清水晴子) Crew *Original Manga: Urano Chikako *Animation Studio: TMS Entertainment *Script: Hokimoto Shinya *Director: Hoshida Yoshiko *Music: Mana Rinko, Ebata Koheihttps://twitter.com/ebakohe/status/1068181391056134144 *Choreography: YOSHIKO"アタックNo.1☆初日" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2018-11-29. *Planning: Kurihara Miwako *Producer: Yanagawa Yukiko DVD Tracklist #Opening (オープニング) #Fujimi Koukou Nyuugakushiki (富士見高校入学式; Fujimi High School Entrance Ceremony) #Kozue to Midori (こずえとみどり; Kozue and Midori) #Captain Onuma Miyaki (キャプテン 大沼みゆき) #Hitomi no Omoi (瞳の思い; Hitomi's Thoughts) #Suketto Ishimatsu (助っ人 石松; Helper Ishimatsu) #Shin Volley Bu Setsuritsu!? (新バレー部設立！？; Founding of a New Volleyball Club!?) #Oshaberi Daisuki Suzume (おしゃべり大好き すずめ; Suzume Who Loves to Chat) #Kyoko no Kattou (京子の葛藤; Kyoko's Conflicts) #Oni no Shimizu Coach (鬼の清水コーチ; Demon Coach Shimizu) #Yagisawa San Shimai (八木沼三姉妹; The Three Yagisawa Sisters) #Sparta Tokkun (スパルタ特訓; Intensive Spartan Training) #Shimai no Kizuna (姉妹の絆; The Bond Between Sisters) #Mezase Nihonichi (目指せ日本一; Aiming for Number One in Japan) #Chiku Yosen -Fujimi Koukou- (地区予選 -富士見高校-; District Qualifications -Fujimi High School-'') #Chiku Yosen -Teradoin Koukou- (地区予選 -寺堂院高校-; ''District Qualifications -Teradoin High School-'') #Byouin Nite (病院にて; ''At the Hospital) #Volley Bu no Kiki (バレー部の危機; Volleyball Club in Crisis) #Kozue no Kanashimi (Kozue's Sadness) #Nakama (仲間; Companions) #Inter-High Kesshou -Teradoin Koukou Sen- (インターハイ決勝 -寺堂院高校戦-; ''Inter High School Finals -Match Against Teradoin High School-'') #Inter-High Kesshou -Saishuu Set- (インターハイ決勝 -最終セット-; ''Inter High School Finals -Last Set-'') #Attack No.1 (アタックNo.1) #Curtain Call (カーテンコール) Trivia *This was the first theatrical production to feature Eguchi Saya. *Miyazaki Yuka came to watch the musical on November 30.Katsuta Rina. "♡ 勝田里奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Official Blog "ANGERME Amerika Nikki". 2018-11-30. *Yajima Maimi, Inaba Manaka, Yanagawa Nanami, and Dambara Ruru came to watch on December 1.Kawamura Ayano. "☆12月スタート☆川村文乃" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2018-12-01. *Kobushi Factory and Up Up Girls (2) members Takahagi Chinatsu, Yoshikawa Mayu, and Kajishima Aya came to watch on December 3.Kawamura Ayano. "本日も(^^) 佐々木莉佳子" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2018-12-04. *Morning Musume '18 (without Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and Nonaka Miki), Tsubaki Factory, and Takase Kurumi came to watch on December 5.Kawamura Ayano. "☆発表の瞬間☆川村文乃" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2018-12-05. *Juice=Juice members Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, ANGERME members Oota Haruka and Ise Reira came to watch on December 6.Takagi Sayuki. "アタックNo. 1。 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-12-07. Videos アンジュルム主演 演劇女子部「アタックNo 1」顔合せ・本読みの様子を大公開！|Meeting and Script Read-through アンジュルム主演 演劇女子部「アタックNo.1」稽古の様子をお届け！演出：星田良子インタビュー|Practice and Interview with Director Hoshida Yoshiko Gallery ANGERME-AttackNo1.jpg|ANGERME WadaAyaka-AttackNo1.jpg|Wada Ayaka NakanishiKana-AttackNo1.jpg|Nakanishi Kana TakeuchiAkari-AttackNo1.jpg|Takeuchi Akari KatsutaRina-AttackNo1.jpg|Katsuta Rina MurotaMizuki-AttackNo1.jpg|Murota Mizuki SasakiRikako-AttackNo1.jpg|Sasaki Rikako KamikokuryoMoe-AttackNo1.jpg|Kamikokuryo Moe KasaharaMomona-AttackNo1.jpg|Kasahara Momona FunakiMusubu-AttackNo1.jpg|Funaki Musubu KawamuraAyano-AttackNo1.jpg|Kawamura Ayano IchiokaReina-AttackNo1.jpg|Ichioka Reina ShimakuraRika-AttackNo1.jpg|Shimakura Rika NishidaShiori-AttackNo1.jpg|Nishida Shiori EguchiSaya-AttackNo1.jpg|Eguchi Saya OnodaAyasa-AttackNo1.jpg|Onoda Ayasa MahiroErika-AttackNo1.jpg|Mahiro Erika References External Links *Musical Details: Hello! Project (cached), UP-FC *Goods *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:2018 Musicals Category:ANGERME Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:4th Generation ANGERME Category:5th Generation ANGERME Category:6th Generation ANGERME Category:CHICA TETSU Category:2019 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs